


Skin Deep

by MadMacha



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Danarius being an Asshole, Dorian Has Family Issues, Dorian has a sister, F/M, Fenris Needs a Hug, Fluff and Angst, Implied Fenris/Hawke, Iron Bull Feels, Iron Bull being Iron Bull, Kirkwall (Dragon Age), Lyrium, Lyrium Brands, Lyrium Tattoos, M/M, Poor Dorian, Red Lyrium, Slave Fenris, Varric Tethras is a Good Friend, crying myself to sleep, lyrium markings, trash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-06-04 17:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6667792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadMacha/pseuds/MadMacha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian's sister is in danger from an angry, familiar Magister who has a sinister plan for her to end the Pavus family once and for all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 Dorian Pavus hovered over the map, palms flat on the table, a meticulously unfolded letter laying between them. His brows furrowed in frustration. Something he usually never condoned. He always told Blackwall that the brooding caused wrinkles.

 “What will you do, Dorian?”

 Dorian let out an ironic laugh and stood up straight. “I suppose I shouldn’t be surprised you saw the letter,” he replied and gave the spy master a sideways glance as she came up to stand beside him.

 “There are worse secrets to keep,” Leliana replied. “No one here will judge you for protecting someone you care about.”

 “Not everyone will see it that way. You know that. Besides, there is only one opinion I care about,” Dorian replied with a sigh.

 “The Inquisitor is an understanding man and cares about you more than anything else. You shouldn’t do this on your own, Dorian. Ask him for help.”

 Dorian laughed. “Ah, one of the few things I do not excel in, I’m afraid.”

 Leliana smiled at him and spoke as she left the war room. “I am sure you will figure it out.”

 Dorian sighed again and rubbed his forehead. A few more minutes and he scooped up the letter with determination and fluttered out the door. It annoyed him sometimes that he’d found someone he cared enough about to turn into a nervous wreck. Down the hall he pushed through another door and found the ambassador sitting at her desk, working hard on some new documents.

 “Inquisitor Lavellan is in his room, Lord Pavus,” she spoke without looking up from her work but a smile crossed her face.

“Maker’s breath, I am fairly certain word travels faster through Skyhold than a Chantry of young women,” he commented, waving his hand through the air. Through the next two sets of doors, Dorian found himself in the throne room where nobles and diplomats stood around in small cliques covered in lace and plumage. Dorian rolled his eyes as several glances turned on him with judgments and hushed whispers. To the left of the throne was the door leading up a few flights of stairs before he reached the Inquisitor’s room. Dorian hesitated a moments before rapping lightly at the door.

“Come in,” the Inquisitor’s delicate accent sent chills through Dorian’s spine and his stomach fluttered. He sighed and opened the door. Up the stairs, he rounded the railing to find his amatus sitting at his desk.

Lavellan stood quickly when he saw the look on Dorian’s face, rushing around from behind the desk. “What is it, vhenan? What has happened?”

“Able to read me so easily, amatus?” Dorian let out a quick, humorless laugh. “I must be out of practice.” Lavellan approached Dorian, taking his hands into his own.

“No, you simply let your guard down around me,” he replied and took a moment to allow his lips to brush against Dorian’s.

“You can’t blame me when you go and do things like that,” he replied breathlessly. The Inquisitor pulled away with a grin.

“Now, to what do I owe the pleasure of this much needed distraction?”

Dorian looked down at the letter with a sad expression and turned away. “You know how I feel about asking you for favors,” he said, avoiding Lavellan’s eyes. “I once told you I would never ask you for anything.”

“Yes, and as I recall, that didn’t stop me from fetching your amulet myself, vhenan,” he replied and took Dorian by the hips, spinning him around to look at him. “Ask anything of me.” Dorian smiled, this time more genuine.

“You are far to kind, amatus. I can’t think of a single reason I deserve you.”

“I can think of plenty but this isn’t about me, is it,” he replied with a smile.

Dorian hesitated again. “Very well. I haven’t been completely honest with you. With anyone… for that matter. I have closely guarded a secret for many years to protect someone I care about as much as you. Even Leliana has only just discovered this.” The Inquisitor watched him pace nervously around the room with an abundance of concern. It was his turn to be nervous. “I have received a letter which demands my immediate attention. I won’t ask you to come with me but I would like you to read it and your… blessing to leave your side for a time while I see to this matter.” Dorian held out the letter and Lavellan took it carefully.

 

D,

I know it is dangerous to contact you but the need has arrived and my life is now in enough danger that I must risk a single letter. I cannot go into detail here, the risk is too great. But I fear I must ask for help. They are close to finding me and I may not have much time. Come to Kirkwall. Ask for a Tevinter Rose from Tomwise in Darktown. Please hurry.

                                             ,V

 

Lavellan took a deep breath as plenty of speculations rushed through his head but he didn’t voice them. He wouldn’t judge someone he cared about so quickly. By the expression on Dorian’s face, he expected just that, judgment.

“Who is V, Dorian?” Lavellan’s tone was calm and kind.

Dorian let out a relieved breath as though he’d expected a hurricane but found a breeze. “Valenti Pavus… Vale, my little sister.” The Inquisitor’s eyes went wide.

“Sister? But I thought you were an only child.”

“As far as everyone is concerned, I am. It’s… complicated,” Dorian replied slowly.

Inquisitor Lavellan shifted his weight. He knew Dorian thought he’d be angry for keeping this from him. “I understand you had reasons for keeping her a secret, Dorian. But now that I know, I would like some sort of explanation.”

“A valid request, but I’ll need a drink,” Dorian replied as-a-matter-of-factly.

“The letter seemed urgent, shouldn’t we get going to Kirkwall and you can explain on the way?”

Dorian, again, looked surprised. “That would be ideal but I would assume you’d like to know what we are stepping into before people start trying to kill us.”

“When was the last time we left Skyhold and no one tried to kill us?”

“Fair point,” Dorian paused as Lavellan let his fingers brush down Dorian’s cheek as he walked towards the door. “I’m sorry. This is all still new to me. I’m not used to people trusting me and rushing to help me so quickly without an… ulterior motive.”

Lavellan grinned. “Oh, you will be working this off later, believe me.”

It was Dorian’s turn to grin. “If you insist, amatus.”

Dorian followed he Inquisitor out of his room and down into the throne room of the keep.

“So what is the plan?” he asked following half a step behind Lavellan.

“I imagine we’ll need more help than just the two of us but will you be alright with that?”

Dorian shrugged. “At the rate news travels around here, it’s only a matter of time before everyone hears about the ‘Vint’s mysterious sibling’. Can’t wait to hear what stories they’ll come up with this time,” Dorian rolled his eyes with a dramatic gesture, “Might as well get what help we need, though, I would suggest as small a party as we can manage. I don’t want a show of force to spook her predator into attacking early.”

Lavellan stopped in front of one of Leliana’s spies, “Would you please fetch Varric and The Iron Bull for me? Have them meet us in the war room with Leliana.” The woman bowed quickly with her fist to her heart and rushed off. Lavellan turned to Dorian “Varric will be vital if we’re going to Kirkwall.”

“And if we want a small army, Bull is an obvious choice,” Dorian added with a grin.

“You two do need more quality time together anyways.”

“If you’re referring to the ‘flirting’, you know it’s just a bit of fun,” Dorian replied with his hands up. The Inquisitor rolled his eyes and pulled Dorian by the hand through the keep. “Such showmanship! What will people say?”

“I don’t recall you caring about what people say,” Lavellan replied as they made their way towards the war table.

“Only about you. You know that.”

Dorian pushed the door open for the Inquisitor only to find Leliana waiting inside with Cullen and Josephine. “How did…” Lavellan began but stopped when Leliana gave him a subtle nod and he shook his head. She was the spy master, of course she knew what was going on. Half a moment later, Varric and Bull joined them.

“Oh, a private party… or we’re in trouble,” Varric commented suspiciously.

“Private party with the boss and the Vint… seems like a good time to me,” Bull added and looked at the other three. “You here to watch or…”

“You’ve been called here as a personal favor for the Inquisitor,” Cullen quickly interrupted.

“My… sister’s life is in danger and I would appreciate the help in rescuing her and bringing her back here,” Dorian explained. The room was quiet for a moment.

“Sister?” Varric finally chimed in.

“Yes, I shall tell you the long tragic story all the way to Kirkwall.”

“Kirkwall!” Varric replied in a more excited tone.

“We’d like you to come with us since you are obviously the most familiar with the city,” Lavellan replied and Varric smiled.

“And I’m coming because…” Bull now interjected.

“One man… bull army,” Lavellan replied with a grin and Bull answered with his own large smile.

“We have secured you with one of our fastest ships in the fleet,” Josephine now spoke in an elegant accent. “It should only take you a couple hours once you reach the docks in Highever. That is a week’s journey from here.”

“And I have spies already in place to watch and ensure nothing happens to her while you are en route,” Leliana added. Dorian stared at each of them with wide, surprised eyes.

“I don’t know what to say,” he whispered and Lavellan took his hand.

“The illustrious Dorian Pavus rendered speechless? That is a first,” Varric said with a grin.

“Your family is my family now, vhenan. And as the Inquisitor, we will do everything we can to make sure she makes it here safely.”

“Thank you,” Dorian replied.

Varric turned to his Bianca and spoke in a chipper tone. “Great, time to go home then!”


	2. Chapter 2

Their first night camped out was quiet so Dorian took that downtime to talk about his sister. Lavellan sat close to him as he took a drink from the flask the Inquisitor had gifted him. He’d found it at a little shop in one of their visits to Val Royeux. There was a jewel encrusted peacock on the front that Lavellan had laughed and said reminded him of Dorian. Dorian had scoffed at first but always carried it with him.

“My sister was the result of a drunken night when my parents decided they might do better than I,” Dorian began in his usual grandstanding demeanor, “She is seven years younger than I which tells you how quickly my parents lost hope in their heir. When she was born a girl, it was all for naught. She was treated well, however. They had someone lined up to marry her before she could walk so, despite my… abnormalities, the family name still had hope.”

“To top everything off, she too, is a mage. A talented healer who dreamt of becoming a renowned physician. Someone my parents could actually be proud of. She is a strong believer in using magic for good and I was always proud of her for it. She inspired me really. Unfortunately those ideals are not shared within the Imperium. Someone playing the Game decided that they didn’t like the amount of power the Pavus siblings were aspiring to and came after me as the heir.” Lavellan squeezed Dorian’s hand reassuringly as he watched the despair fall over his face. “My father threw a ball to present my sister and celebrate her accomplishments in magic. Upset that I was not the center of attention, I resorted to drinking heavily. Vale began scolding me for drinking too much and I was in no mood so I said a few choice words to her that I shouldn’t have. ‘Fine,’ she said, ‘I refuse to watch my brother drink himself to death so I’ll just have to beat you to it!’ It was the first time I’d seen her angry and it shut me right up. Before I could react she swiped my drink off the slave’s tray and drank the entire thing at once. We were both so surprised by her outburst that we started laughing… though, not for long. She screamed first… and then collapsed. I don’t think I’ll ever forgive myself.”

“It wasn’t your fault, ma vhenan,” Lavellan suddenly said, placing his hand on Dorian’s shoulder.

“That isn’t what everyone else thought,” Dorian replied angrily. “The wine had been poisoned with blood magic. Vale was unconscious for weeks. I was wracked with guilt and I couldn’t bring myself to go see her so I concentrated all my efforts into finding out who was responsible. I failed, so when she finally woke up I immediately sent her away with one of our family servants and instructed her to never contact us again.”

“And she agreed?” Bull asked skeptically.

“Not at first. If I had told her it was to save her own life she never would have listened. So I convinced her it was the only way to save mine. She agreed without question and I didn’t hear from her again until now. I didn’t even know where she was.”

“How did she survive the poison?” Varric asked.

“The purpose of the poison was cruel indeed and a fate worse than death if you ask me. But, alas, I am not as strong as my sister and I do not admit that lightly. They wanted me to pay for my magical talents with my life by altering it completely. My sister lost her sight as a poor side effect of sloppy blood magic and was weakened to the point where every spell was physically painful to cast and dangerously exhausting for her. The future she had always dreamed of had been swatted as an insect on a wall.”

“That’s so cruel! How could anyone…?” Lavellan couldn’t finish from the shock of it.

“Tis how the game is played,” Dorian replied sadly.

“So why are they after her now after all these years? And how’d they find her?” Bull growled.

“Both excellent questions I hope to ask the bastard… or bitch responsible for this when we find them.”

“We’ll find her, Dorian, I swear to you,” Lavellan replied in a low tone. “She’s under the Inquisition’s protection now and won’t have to hide any longer.”

“So we’re killing some Vints then?” Bull asked with a growing excitement.

“Very likely, Bull,” Lavellan replied with an amused grin.

“Aw, thanks boss, you’re the best.”

“Now hold on just a moment,” Dorian protested. “I thought I was the best!”

“Prettiest Vint I know,” Bull replied with a wink.

“Oh, you’re making me blush,” Dorian said slyly.

“Alright,” Lavellan interrupted, rolling his eyes. “We should get some rest. We have a several more days of travel ahead of us.”


	3. Chapter 3

They moved quickly to the docks in Highever, leaving their horses and Lavellan’s hart before boarding the ship.

“Ugh, I feel stick just looking at it,” Dorian whined.

“I’m not a fan either but I am looking forward to seeing home again… even if it’s in ruins,” Varric added.

“I heard all kinds of stories come out of Kirkwall,” Bull said looking down at Varric.

“I bet,” he replied with a proud smile. “Most of them are mine.”

“The Qunari that returned were either sent in for reeducation or executed.”

“Can’t say I’m surprised,” Varric replied with a shrug.

It was a quick trip on the ship before they found themselves drifting into the gallows.

“Maker we put on a display, didn’t we,” Dorian commented, staring up at the massive statues lining the cliffs with wide eyes.

“Did this belong to the Imperium?” Lavellan asked, staring up nervously.

“Once upon a time, yes,” Dorian replied. He hadn’t noticed the horrified look on the Dalish Inquisitor’s face.

“This was once the center of the Imperium’s slave trade,” Varric added but apologized quickly when he finally caught the expression on Lavellan’s face.

“My whole life I was raised to fear such things. Tales of slavers in Tevinter kept us from wondering the cities when camped nearby for trade.” Dorian turned to see the look on his face and his own twisted in concern.

“I’m sorry, amatus.”

Lavellan took Dorian’s hands quickly, looking deep into his beautiful dark eyes. “Do not ever apologize to me for who or what you are, vhenan. You showed me that thinking was unfair and now I have nothing to fear, thanks to you.” He leaned in and gently kissed his forehead. Dorian smiled.

“You two need a room?” Varric asked with a wink.

“Can I watch?” Bull added.

“Okay…” Varric continued. “We should stop by the Keep. I have a friend there that will have word from Leliana, assuming there is any.”

“What about Tomwise?” Lavellan asked.

“Last I heard he was still dealing in Darktown but my friend will know for sure.”

“Lead on.”

The city was broken and in ruin, still healing from its many beatings. It was clear the devastation that had come to it with the rebellion. Varric took the party into Hightown towards the Keep with only a few nasty looks from the residents towards Iron Bull.

“Three years is a long time to hold a grudge,” Bull commented quietly, watching every movement around him carefully. Once inside the Keep they headed up the stairs to the right and into the guard quarters.

“Knock, knock,” Varric said as he pushed the door open. A strong woman with impossibly long red hair and a massive scar down the right side of her face sat at her desk. She looked up in surprise when she heard his voice.

“Varric?” she asked, standing from the desk. “Maker, I haven’t heard from you in months! I thought you were dead!” She seemed hurt.

“So little faith in my ability to survive? You should know better, Red.”

Aveline hesitated, sadness moving over her. “I heard about… Hawke.

Varric’s head dropped. “Ah… yeah.”

“She was a good friend to us and I know you were closest to her. I’m sorry, Varric.”

“Thanks…” there was another quiet pause and Varric let out a quick laugh. “Well you’ll just be devastated to hear that I’m not back for good… not yet. I’ve been following this one around lately,” Varric stepped aside to present the Inquisitor. “Aveline, I’d like you to meet Inquisitor Lavellan and a couple of his close allies, Dorian Pavus and The Iron Bull.”

“Hey! Thanks for getting it right, Varric,” Bull replied cheerfully. Aveline raised an eyebrow.

“A Qunari?”

Dorian sighed in disappointment. “An elf Inquisitor and a Tevinter mage walk in and all she sees is the one with the massive horns… typical.”

“I apologize,” Aveline replied quickly. “I don’t mean to be rude.”

“I mean, don’t get me wrong,” Dorian continued as though he hadn’t heard her. “He is quiet fetching for a Qunari… the jawline, strong yet sensitive eyes, and don’t even get me started on his…” Dorian stopped when Lavellan let out an annoyed cough and he noticed everyone staring at him. “Ah, that’s more like it.”

“Forgive my… companion, Guard Captain,” Lavellan interrupted. “He is the jealous type.”

“I would have said vain… but that’s no surprise from a Tevinter,” she replied.

“Oh,” Dorian exclaimed and grasped at his heart dramatically. “You wound me.”

“I will if you keep that up,” she snapped.

“Alright,” Lavellan interceded. “Aveline, it is a pleasure to meet another friend of Varric’s.”

“The honor’s mine, actually. Word has spread quickly of the elf who will save the world.”

“No pressure,” Varric added.

“It has been an interesting journey but I must admit we’re here for a more… personal matter. Has Nightingale sent word?”

“She did, actually. I was unclear as to its meaning until now, however. To answer your next question, yes, Tomwise still deals in Darktown.”

“That’s good news,” Dorian’s demeanor completely changed and Aveline noticed.

“What’s this about?”

“We’re on a rescue mission. Dorian’s sister has been hiding out here and she instructed us to contact Tomwise to find her,” Varric answered.

“I understand. If you need me, Varric, you know where to find me.”

“Thanks, Aveline, but hold tight here. We need to keep this quiet and walking around with the captain of the guard is less than conspicuous.”

“Very well,” she replied with a nod. “It was an honor meeting you Inquisitor. Take care of this one for me, will you?”

Lavellan nodded. “The best I can.” He shook Aveline’s hand and headed out with the rest as Varric led them towards Darktown.


	4. Chapter 4

“Fasta vass! Come on these are worth twice that!” Vale groaned at the merchant, tossing the bag of jewelry onto his table.

“Not in Lowtown, Vale and you know it. I’ve already given you a deal.”

“I need the money.”

“I suppose this was stolen,” the merchant picked up the bag and shook it dramatically. Vale’s head tilted slightly at the sound and her light violet eyes unseeing in his direction.

She scoffed. “This is Lowtown, everything the merchants sell is stolen, Nial.”

He leaned forward with growing impatience. “Take it or leave it, Vint.”

Vale frowned. “Venhadis, fine.” She swiped the small bag of gold from the merchant and drew her hood up. He stared a moment in surprise at her accuracy as she disappeared into the crowd. She had to stay hidden but circumstance called for her to come up to Lowtown for coin. She was going to starve under the city waiting for Dorian… assuming he’d received her letter. She sighed, hope was slowly starting to fade from her that she’d ever be rid of her pursuer.

Vale made her way through the dark passages of Darktown which were nearly empty, making it easy for her to navigate. She heard the footsteps first followed by the quiet, deep breaths. Someone large was following her. Vale cursed under her breath and ducked into an abandoned building. She drew her two daggers silently as the heavy footfalls entered the room, looking for her. Vale didn’t hesitate and sprang on the man before he could react, bringing her knee hard into the back of his leg. He lost his footing just as she swung up wrapping the other leg around his neck and bringing him down with a hard thud on his back. She felt the horns and cursed to herself when she realized he was Qunari. Her knee pressed into his throat and a dagger pushed hard against his neck leaving a small stream of blood where the blade touched. If only Zevran could see her now, she thought proudly.

“What is your purpose, Qunari filth. What has been demanded of you?” she spat.

“Oh I like you,” he replied excitedly which caught her off guard. She could hear the obvious smile on his face. He showed more emotion than any Qunari she’d met in the past. He took the distraction as opportunity and brought his leg up, throwing her to the side. She hit the ground hard, laying on her back and the Qunari seized both of her hands. He pinned them over her head by the wrists and straddled her hips, locking his legs to hold her down. Vale wiggled in a panic, anger building up further but the Qunari continued to smile.

“Technically I’m Tal Vashoth but I really do hate that word. How about you call me The Iron Bull.”

“Fine, let me go _The_ Iron Bull,” she growled.

“You certainly have more spunk than I’d expect from a blind Vint,” he chuckled.

“Bull what…” Vale recognized the voice immediately as the Qunari let go and stood. She barely believed it. The musical voice, the smell of Tevinter spices and the warmth. Dorian loved his fire magic and the air was always warm around him.

“Dorian,” she whispered as a smile slowly extended across her face. She leapt to her feet, tripping once before regaining her balance and lunged in Dorian’s direction. “Brother!” she squealed through tears and jumped into his unsuspecting arms. Dorian stood frozen a moment as though trying to convince himself it really was her. He had never dreamed he’d see his sister again in the seven years she’d been in hiding. Slowly he relaxed under her tight squeeze and finally wrapped his arms around her. His eyes closed and his smile grew, forcing himself to hold back the tears.

“I can’t believe you’re here!” she wept with joy and Dorian laughed, finally setting her down. She was very small compared to him.

“Oh, I missed you,” he replied with a smile and ran his hand down the back of her hair. Vale held herself up for as long as she could but she felt the strength rapidly drain from her. Her knees went out from under her and she collapsed against Dorian. “Vale!” he caught her and held her up.

“I’m okay,” she reassured him. “I just need to rest a moment. My strength is not entirely what it used to be and this one wasn’t easy to bring down.” She nodded back at Bull as she took a seat on some discarded crates. Bull smiled in approval but Dorian and the dwarf looked at him with surprise.

“Maker’s breath, Bull, she took you down?”

“Hey! She’s trained… really well too,” he replied defensively. “Assassin trained.”

Dorian looked to her with wide eyes. She assumed as much and shrugged in response. “I needed to defend myself so I found someone willing to train me.”

“You must be doing alright for yourself in Darktown to afford a personal trainer,” a new voice commented. She had heard the other two behind Dorian. One’s footfalls were heavy but close together so she assumed he might be a dwarf. The other barely made a sound walking which was a common trait in Dalish Elves.

 “Zevran never asked me for anything. We had met a few times and even became friends before I knew he was a former assassin.”

“With the Antivan Crows,” the huskey voice finished for her.

“You know him?”

“Met him once. Nice guy too, for an assassin.”

Dorian stood quietly, staring at his sister in disbelief before finally frowning. “I don’t like it.”

Vale raised an eyebrow at him. “What?”

“Your hair,” Dorian replied as a matter-of-factly. Vale had always had thick black waves that hung to her waist. Now it was a shining white tied in a loose, messy braid.

“Oh, you’re one to talk,” she hissed. “Don’t tell me you still have this thing?” she ran her hands across the sides of her head. “Thought you’d shave your head but changed your mind half way through?”

Dorian frowned at her deflection and she sighed, sensing it. "It happened about a year ago. Bringing someone back from the edge of death takes a lot out of a person, especially one in my condition."

“That must have been excruciating for you. You were meant to stop using your magic, Vale,” Dorian scolded and knelt in front of her.

She shrugged. "I opened a clinic here. They needed help after everything that happened and I wasn't about to let this stupid... sickness ruin my life. So I chose to live it as I wished and do what I always wanted to do, then... if it eventually caught up with me, at least I'd die for something worth while that made me happy and not hiding in a hovel somewhere."

Dorian smiled a little bitterly before wrapping his arms tightly around her. "I don't deserve a sister like you. You’re too kind to be a Pavus.”

“I think we both are. You’re fighting the good fight now as well,” she replied and nodded towards the rest of the group.

“That I am. Suppose I shall retrieve my manners and introduce you,” he helped her to her feet and stood before his party. “You have already met Bull.”

“ _The_ Iron Bull,” Vale corrected and winked in the Qunari’s direction. Bull’s grin stretched across his face as he came as close as one can to blushing.

“Leader of my merc group, the Chargers,” he added.

“Pleasure,” she replied with a bow.

“This is Varric Tethras,” Dorian continued.

“Rogue, storyteller, and Kirkwall native,” Varric finished with a bow.

“Lovely to meet you, Varric.”

“And finally this is Inquisitor Lavellan,” Dorian said his name proudly and flashed him a side glance. Vale grinned at his tone knowing exactly what it meant.

“Now that is a name I have heard quite a lot. It is an honor to meet you,” Vale replied with another bow.

“Oh, believe me, after meeting Lord Halward, the pleasure is all mine,” Lavellan replied and took her hand gently, kissing the back of it.

“Oh dear, you met our father? How awkward for you.”

“Oh, you have no idea,” Dorian sighed. “Lavellan and I are…” he hesitated, looking to the Inquisitor who grinned, waiting for what he’d say.

“They’re fucking,” Bull suddenly chimed in.

“Oh for,” the Inquisitor began.

“Fasta vass, Bull,” Dorian added, turning up his nose. Vale burst into laughter with Bull and Varric.

“Well it’s obvious,” she replied. “I’m so happy for you brother,” she replied.

“Well, now that we’ve found you,” Varric said turning on his heal and tossing his hands up in the air, “and as much as I missed home, the sooner we get you back to Skyhold the better.”

“Agreed,” Dorian added unconsciously touching her back defensively.

“I’d like to get a few things from my clinic before we go, if that’s alright. I sold most of my things to hire some mercenary guards but I suppose I won’t need them now. I kept a couple valuables, however.”

Lavellan nodded in approval. “Let’s get moving then.”


	5. Chapter 5

Vale led the way through Darktown towards her little space she had set up her clinic with the area imbedded in her mind so well it was as though she could, in fact see. Dorian had to steer her around an obstacle or two anyways. She was used to tripping, it happened all the time. She could sense people and movement just fine but stationary objects in her path usually ended up with her toe jammed into the side of it.

“They say a Grey Warden mage used to have a clinic where mine is. I was told the space was empty after the mage disappeared so I took it over,” Vale explained as they headed down a worn staircase overlooking the water.

Varric giggled a little to himself.  “At least something good has come out of Blondie’s mess.”

“Fasta vass!” Vale hissed and came to a quick stop, holding the others back.

“What’s wrong, Vale?” Lavellan asked, leaning forward to see what she must have sensed.

“They’re camping my clinic,” she groaned.

“Good! That will make this trip a little more exciting!” Bull replied with a cheery tone and ran for the door, bringing his massive sword down from his back. The other stared wide eyed at his reckless charge and followed quickly. Vale smiled, drawing her daggers. She was liking this Iron Bull more and more.

Bull easily cleaved through several of them at once as the others joined in. “Maybe leave at least one of them alive for questions!” Varric called out from the doorway, cradling Bianca like a delicate flower as she spit deadly bolts at the enemy.

It was only a moment before the clinic was cleared out and Bull held one of the Tevinter salvers by the throat. “Too easy,” Bull grumbled. “That wasn’t fun at all.”

“Oh, I’m sure I can find you more excitement before we get to Skyhold,” Vale replied stepping up beside him and patting his arm affectionately. Bull grinned.

“Bet you could,” he replied quieter and she rolled her eyes, turning her attention to the prisoner still wiggling in his grip.

“Who wants me dead?” she growled, with another fearless step. The man laughed.

“I can’t believe a blind bitch was so hard to capture. Should have known you’d bring friends,” he spat.

Bull brought his fist down on the man’s face with little more effort than a flick. “That is not how you speak to a lady.”

That man spat up blood but laughed again. “He’ll send more.”

“Who?” Dorian growled from the other side of Bull. The Inquisitor was standing next to Dorian defensively, his staff in one hand and an icy fog around the other.

“Couldn’t tell you. We answer to men who answer to others. They don’t tell us shit.”

“You said capture,” Lavellan added. “They don’t want her dead?”

“Our orders were to bring her in alive,” he spat again. “That’s all I know.”

“Shame,” Iron Bull replied casually and the man’s neck suddenly snapped in his grip.

“Was that really necessary?” Dorian asked, turning up his nose.

“Yes,” Iron Bull replied as-a-matter-of-factly, “Yes it was.”

“Well there’s nothing left for us here now,” Vale said moving forward towards a small locked box in the corner, careful not to trip on the bodies. She pulled a key out from her pocket and opened it up, pulling something small and glittering from it.

“Was that?” Dorian began and Vale smiled towards him.

“The necklace you gave me on my last birthday we celebrated together. It was the only thing I kept from home.”

“What happened to Elgan?” he asked, referring to the elf he’d sent with his sister.

“He was killed protecting me. That’s how I met Zevran, in fact. He saved my life and that’s when I realized I needed to learn to defend myself.” Dorian frowned, guilt spread openly on his face now and Lavellan took his hand quickly.

“I should have looked for you sooner.”

“And get yourself killed? Wouldn’t that have defeated the purpose of me leaving to save your life?”

“It was never my life in danger, Vale. I lied to you. I knew you would have never left if it was your own life in danger. Turns out they were never after me.”

Vale froze, unsure how to respond. She was furious but he wasn’t wrong. She frowned. “Well try to pull that again and I’ll box your ears harder than mother ever did,” she growled. Dorian’s eyes went wide along with everyone else’s.

“We should probably go,” Varric chimed in, breaking the silence. They moved on without a word.


	6. Chapter 6

Varric sent word to Aveline and Leliana that they had left the city with Vale, agreeing it would be too dangerous to linger in Kirkwall longer than needed. Back in Highever they retrieved their mounts and set out south towards the Frostbacks. Dorian kept a near constant watch on his little sister as she became closer to Bull over the short few days. He was in no place to judge but all he could think was “Iron Bull? Really?!”.

Their fourth night in, Vale was particularly exhausted and wondered from the camp, assuring Dorian she’d be safe for a moment alone. As she stumbled through the thick forest floor she took in every sound and drop of rain that fell over her skin. It was refreshing to be in the silence. She took a seat on a fallen tree her foot found and closed her eyes. It didn’t make a difference but it felt good.

A heavy footstep nearby brought her to attention, both daggers in her hands in a flash. “Announce yourself if you don’t want a dagger in the throat,” she hissed.

A familiar chuckle came from her right. “Woah, hey, sorry. Didn’t mean to startle you,” Bull apologized but waited until she put the weapons away before he took another step forward. “You make it easy to forget sometimes, Vale.”

“Forget what?”

“That you’re blind. Never met someone quite like you.”

“You met my brother.”

He laughed again. “True. You two have your similarities. You’re a little less dramatic and a bit stronger I think.” Vale laughed this time and tilted her head to face the sky. Bull stared at her with an expression that turned his hard, battle-worn face into a bright-eyed softie. “You aren’t afraid of anything,” he finally said, surprised at himself.

Vale turned her head in his direction. “Nugs. Those tiny pink bodies and big ears,” she shuddered and grinned. “I could say the same for you.”

“Demons. Those things scare the shit out of me and I’m not ashamed to admit it.”

Vale raised an eyebrow at him. “You aren’t like most Qunari I’ve met.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment,” Bull laughed and finally took a seat beside her.

“You continue to surprise me.”

“Could same the same for you.”

Vale took a deep breath. “Imagine waking up in a place you’ve never been before. It is pitch dark and there’s absolutely no one around to help you. You’re just… lost. That’s my greatest fear. That one morning I’m going to wake up in a strange place completely alone.”

“That’s terrifying,” Bull replied but carefully placed his hand on hers where it rested on the log. “As long as you’re with us… with me, that won’t happen.”

Vale smiled at him. “Well, enough of this mushy stuff. How about we spare a bit?”

Bull’s grin couldn’t have gotten any wider at threat point. “Girl after my own heart, although, not sure if my ego can take any more beatings.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll go easy on you,” Vale replied and jumped up to her feet. Bull let loose a short laugh as she started to circle around him like a predator to its prey. Her movements were like lightening as the daggers flashed through the air. He dodged the first and caught her wrist on the second swing. She took advantage of that, twisting out of his grip and using the leverage to scale up his blind side, bringing her leg tight around his neck. Vale brought him down to one knee but couldn’t quite get him to the ground. He laughed cheerfully and took a hold of her thighs. Her eyes went wide in shock and he shook her loose, sending her to the ground with a thump. He pinned her arms over her head and trapped her hips between his thighs.

“Got you,” he said in a low, pleased tone.

Vale took a deep, nervous breath and grinned. “I am gotten.” They were both still a moment; Bull taking her in and Vale, waiting for what he would do. She felt him move in but was still surprised when his lips collided with hers. It was brief and left her wanting more. He let her hands go but stayed still, his face close to her own. She reached up with a smile, her fingers moving gently over his face, feeling. Her hands came to rest on either side of his face and she pulled him down for one more kiss.

“Well…” he said and cleared his throat.

“Well,” she breathed through a smile.

“We should get back to the camp before your brother starts raising the dead to find you.” Vale laughed and took his hands as he pulled her to her feet. Bull walked past her back towards the camp but she paused a moment. She sensed the magic in the air before she felt the tiniest drop in temperature.

“Bull stop!” she called out but it was too late. His foot hit the edge of the frost trap and set it off. Her hands came up forming a shield in front of him but reflecting the magic in her direction. They were both flung back, Vale losing consciousness as soon as she hit the ground.


	7. Chapter 7

Dorian sat close to the fire staring intently into the flickering light. The worry was spread across his face and the Inquisitor could see it. He sat next to him and flashed Varric a knowing glance on the other side of the fire.

“I think you forgot to mention what a firecracker your sister is, Sparkler. She’d be a great character in my book,” Varric broke the silence and Dorian gave him a narrow look.

“And I’m not?” he asked in a hurt tone.

“I could write an entire serial about the Pavus siblings and make enough to fund half the Inquisition.”

“Oh, big claim. However, I do like the idea.”

“You’re upset that Bull just snuck off into the woods after her, aren’t you, vhenan,” Lavellan commented placing his hand on Dorian’s leg. Dorian sighed.

“No one’s good enough for your baby sister?” Varric asked with a grin.

“I just… I’m surprised is all,” Dorian replied defensively.

“With Bull at her side, you’d never have to worry about her again,” Lavellan added and Dorian shrugged.

“Suppose that’s true… but he’s just so… big.” Varric and Lavellan laughed. “I just wish we’d have found out who was behind this. I’d feel a lot better knowing she wasn’t a target anymore.”

“Don’t worry, I’m sure Nightingale will figure it out as soon as we get back to Skyhold,” Varric replied reassuringly.

               The three barely had time to react to the explosion from the trees before the Inquisitor let out a painful cry. He looked down to an arrow pinning his marked hand to the tree trunk they sat on. At the same time a man grabbed Dorian from behind, clasping his arms tightly behind him as another knocked Varric hard over the head with the hilt of his sword. The dwarf collapsed in a heap and was carried away as the other two men bound the mages’ hands behind them.

               “If you want to see your friends alive, you’ll come with us,” the mercenary growled at Dorian. Lavellan gritted his teeth through the pain from the dripping hole in his hand.

               “What have you done with my sister?” Dorian hissed and the man laughed.

               “She did it to herself actually. Set a trap for her and the brute but she shielded him and took the brunt of it. Surprised she’s alive but at least the boss won’t have my neck for accidentally killing his prize.” Dorian jerked his arms away from the man in anger but a swift fist to his face sobered him up. Dorian’s mouth now seeped blood and Lavellan looked on with concern. “Make this easy, Vint, or I’ll make it hard.” Dorian relaxed as he was pushed forward next to Lavellan and a large man with Varric slumped over his shoulder.


	8. Chapter 8

Vale's senses attempted to recover as she slowly regained consciousness. There was a lot of pain but she struggled to locate the source. Her arms were each wrapped around a different neck but the voices were muffled under the sharp ringing in her ears. She groaned a little in frustration but the two men didn't acknowledge her. There was a loud clank and a deep voice protesting violently. Suddenly her supports disappeared and she was flung onto a cold, stone floor. She had no way to catch herself and decided to stay still where she'd landed until her mind cleared a bit more. There were more muffled voices and she began to make out her name.

"Vale! You're alright. I'm here," Bull's voice was more comforting than anything else and the fear subsided ever so slightly. She groaned a little and heard another deep voice much closer to her that she didn't recognize but seemed familiar.

“What did they do to her?”

“Fucking magic crap,” Bull growled. “I stepped on a frost trap… she got the brunt of the explosion.” Hands gently ran over her, checking the extent of her injuries. After a moment they rolled her over onto her back and she inhaled sharply.

“The cut is deep but not fatal if I can stop the bleeding,” the stranger replied calmly and she heard a ruffle of fabric, something untying. He wrapped it around her torso and tied it tight causing another painful gasp from her.

“Thank you,” she managed very quietly and she heard Bull shift.

“Vale?”

“Present,” she replied.

Bull exhaled in relief followed by a string of curses in Qunlat. ‘You had me worried, Vint,” he grunted, attempting to mask the panic in his voice.

“You aren’t afraid of anything,” she said with a grin and turned in the direction of her cell mate. “What’s your name?”

Before he could answer another voice exploded through the cells. “Unhand me you brute! I am perfectly capable of walking on my own!” Her brother’s voice was unmistakable.

“Bull! Vale! I’m glad you’re alright,” the Inquisitor stated in a calm, exasperated manner.

“Mostly, at least,” Vale added with a wince.

“Festis bei umo canavarum. What am I going to do with you?” Dorian had been placed in the cell across from Vale’s by himself with the Inquisitor and Varric in the one adjacent to Bull. Dorian’s hands came up as though he were about to cast a spell but nothing happened. “Venhedis, why isn’t this working?”

The stranger on the far side of Vale’s cell stood and spoke. “He’s warded the cells with blood magic. You cannot use your magic in here.” Varric suddenly perked up, moving to the bars.

“Maker’s balls, Fenris?”

The elf drew back his hood covering the shining white hair and stone face. Vale thought the name seemed familiar as well… if only she could see him.

“Good to see you again, Varric,” he replied flatly.

“To be honest, I didn’t expect that after my last letter.” The air became tense a moment. “You took it off?” Vale didn’t see Varric nod towards Fenris’s bare wrist. Nor did she see Fenris nod to the strip of red fabric tied tightly around her waist keeping her from bleeding out.

“These Inquisition friends of yours?” Fenris asked in a more steady tone now.

“Yes, this is Inquisitor Lavellan, Dorian Pavus, The Iron Bull, and Dorian’s sister, Vale. We were escorting her back to Sky Hold.”

“And how did that work out for you?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Varric shrugged. “Could have gone better.”

“You have Qunari in the Inquisition now?” Fenris asked skeptically.

“A damn fine one too,” Bull replied proudly. “You’re an elf but you smell like a Vint. Slave or former slave?”

Fenris deflected the question a little angrily. “And you must be, what, Ben-Hassrath?”

“You’re good. I’d say the stories do you justice.”

“What stories?”

“Oh, the ones of the vicious, tattooed elf that slayed dozens of Qunari in Seheron. The Tama tell that one to the kids before bed.”

Fenris cracked a small grin and scoffed. “That was a long time ago.”

“Not as long as you think.”

“Tattoos?” Vale suddenly chimed in curiously.

“You’re blind?” Fenris replied, surprised he didn’t catch that earlier.

“Yes… it’s just your voice was familiar and when Varric mentioned tattoos…”

“Vale, hush,” Dorian replied nervously. He’d recognized Fenris immediately but elected to keep quiet on the matter.

“I see,” Fenris’s tone hinted of irony now. “I thought Pavus sounded familiar. Your father was present at many of my master’s parties.”

“Magister Danarius,” Vale replied sadly. “He used to display you like a trophy. I never cared for his parties.”

“Nor did I. He always made me pour the…” Fenris stopped when he saw the expression change on Dorian’s face and realized his mistake.

Dorian spoke with a hint of anger. “You were there that night.”

Fenris knew lying would be useless now. “I was.”

“You poured my drink.”

“I did.”

“Venhedis! Fasta vass, you poisoned my sister!” Dorian roared and attempted another spell with no effect. Lavellan moved close to the cell trying to calm him.

“Because his master ordered it, Dorian. Do not blame him for this when you well know what it’s like for slaves in the Imperium,” Vale replied defensively.

“I…” Fenris began, taken aback by her defense. “I don’t know what to say.”

“Oh, I don’t know, sorry I tried to ruin your life but accidentally ruined your sister’s instead? Something like that maybe?” Dorian snapped. Vale winced as she attempted to bring herself up against the wall. Fenris hesitated a moment before moving to help her.

“I remember you,” he said sadly. “You were the brightest one there. You laughed a lot but genuinely and you were kind to the slaves. You weren’t like the others. I wish I had been strong enough to follow my own will.”

“I don’t blame you, Fenris. I never suspected Danarius, despite his… colorful reputation, because I never thought him foolish enough to attack a guest at his own party.”

“Is he the one responsible for this?” Dorian asked, indicating the cells.

“Yes,” Fenris replied with an intense anger. “I knew… Hawke should have killed him when he had the chance. The only thing I ever hated him for...” there was a sting in his voice.

“You and Hawke were…” the Inquisitor didn’t finish but Fenris scowled.

“What of it?”

“Nothing, I’m just… very sorry for what happened. I can’t imagine if…” Lavellan didn’t finish but glanced at Dorian through the bars. “What I mean to say is, he died a hero but I would have rather seen him live as one.”

Fenris looked down. “Yes,” was all he managed. There was a long silence before anyone spoke again.


	9. Chapter 9

“Fenris, do you know what Danarius wants with Vale?” Dorian asked, calmer now.

Fenris shook his head and looked down at Vale. “No, I don’t,” he said realizing the head shake wouldn’t help her.

“I suspect we’ll find out soon,” Dorian replied. “I doubt he’d go through all this trouble just to let us rot in a cell.”

“We need to start working on a way to get out of here before we find out,” Lavellan added. The three across the way discussed the matter further while Fenris tended to Vale under Bull’s close watch.

“So are you two…” Fenris began and glanced between Vale and Bull. Vale’s eyes went wide and Bull smiled.

“Sure as hell would like to be,” Bull replied with a longing that made Vale blush. “Just waiting for her to say the word.”

“Word,” Valre said so quickly she blushed again causing even Fenris to grin a little.

“So that is a yes,” Fenris said and stood. “Then you will be pleased to hear that her bleeding has stopped.”

Before anyone could reply, a new voice joined them. Cheerful arrogance was the best way Vale could describe it. “Well done, my pet. You may yet redeem yourself.”

“Danarius,” Dorian growled.

“Redeem yourself?” Vale asked in a hurt tone. “What is he talking about?” Fenris was silent.

“Oh, very well. I shall recall your tragic tale for them if you will not,” Danarius chimed in, taking a superior stance between the cells. “Once there was a slave who had a family he loved very much. So much he ended up losing them. He found a new family in his caring master but, alas, he lost him too. Finally he found a family and even someone to warm his bed. In the end, he lost them as well. What did each of these have in common? They were his fault, of course. Realizing his mistake, he returned to the only surviving family that would take him, me.” Fenris stared at the ground, his fists clenched tightly. “Of course, his master was quite cross he put him through so much heart ache and so my little wolf is working hard to make it up to me.”

“Fenris,” Varric barley managed his name. “You could have come to us. You had us!” Varric was angrier than anyone there had ever seen him save for Fenris back when his brother left them in the Deep Roads.

Danarius continued with a proud smile. “Do you really think he would have returned to the people who chose a Warden’s life over his lover’s?” This time Lavellan looked away sadly and Varric gave his arm a quick, reassuring squeeze.

“Enough chatter. Get to the point, Vint,” Bull growled. Vale reached up and found Fenris’s hand giving him a gentle squeeze. He jerked it away and retreated to the far side of the cell.

“Ah yes. The plan,” Danarius replied with a more serious tone and nodded towards Vale. Fenris froze with his head low as two guards seized Vale through loud protests from the others. “Come, my dear. I have great plans for you.” They carried her away but he snapped one last order before he left. “Move the Qunari into Fenris’s cell. If you try anything, the girl dies.”

“Bull was fuming as they ushered him to the other cell, daring not lay a hand on him. He crouched in the corner as the guards locked the door and left, never taking his eyes off Fenris. As soon as the final door clanked shut, Bull launched forward, taking Fenris by the throat and slamming him into the far wall until his feet came off the ground.

“Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t break you in half right here,” Bull growled with a dragon’s ferocity. Fenris didn’t reply, his empty eyes cast down at the floor. Bull knew that look, he’d seen it plenty of times. The elf had given up. Bull dropped him and Fenris’s hand came up to his neck, the other reaching back to steady himself against the wall.

The rest of the day was tense and moved slowly as they waited and wondered what Danarius would do with Vale. A day passed before they returned with her. Two guards towed her in and tossed her back into the cell. She convulsed and moaned in pain as the other took in the strange red markings covering her arms.

“What…” Dorian barely got the words out as Bull knelt down beside her.

“What did they do to her?” Lavellan asked and Fenris spoke for the first time in hours.

“Don’t touch her!”

Bull glared up at him but did as he was told. “What is this, Fenris?”

“They look like you Lyrium markings,” Varric said. “But hers are… red.” Fenris looked down at her sadly as she twitched and groaned in pain. “Impossible.”

“I am sorry,” Fenris replied quietly.

“No,” Bull growled. “The Vint is working for Corypheus. Why would he brand her with red lyrium?”

“When I first received my markings my skin felt like it was on fire for days. It still hurts to be touched. The slightest touch resulted in violent outbursts. I killed a few of Danarius’s guards before they figured it out,” Fenris paused, taking in Vale’s form a moment. “I also lost all memory of my life before.”

“What?” Dorin’s tone was heartbreaking and the Inquisitor moved close to the bars, wanting to comfort him.

“It could be different for her. But don’t touch her yet. She could accidentally kill you.”

Bull frowned and moved as close as he could to her without touching. “I’m here… kadan. Don’t be afraid. We’re all here with you.” All at once there was a piercing cry from Vale as she shot up and shoved her fist into Bull’s chest.


	10. Chapter 10

There were several shocked cries and Fenris rushed forward, his own markings glowing as bright as Vale’s. Bull jumped back as quickly as he could, her hand sliding out of his chest. He reached his hand up in a panic, checking the severity of the wound but there was nothing. He took a deep breath and the pain in his chest faded away.

“What was that? I thought the cells were warded against magic,” he growled as Fenris knelt beside her. She groaned and mumbled to herself, writhing around and holding her head.

“It’s too loud! The voices, the singing. Too loud, too loud!” she repeated the words over and over in a panic.

“That wasn’t magic. The lyrium brands gave me the ability to… move through things. From walking through walls to ripping someone’s heart out.”

“With what we know about red lyrium, just being close to it is dangerous,” Varric added sadly. “Having it imbedded in her skin…”

“Would be maddening,” Dorian finished, both anger and despair in his voice.

Vale jolted awake, her eyes shot open and then squeezed shut again. “What… where…” she breathed in a panic, trying to sit up.

“Vale!” Bull called her name to calm her but hesitated on moving towards her.

“Who is…” she blinked again, pushing herself up off the cold stone. “I…” she looked around the room wildly as each of them came to the same shocking realization at once. “I can see!” Vale squeezed her eyes shut one last time and opened them again, testing it. “Everything is red… outlines… silhouettes,” she growled in frustration. “Everything hurts… burns. The singing is so loud… why is it so angry?” Tears streamed down her face again and Bull slowly reached out his hand towards her. She flinched a little when it came in contact with her but she didn’t move away. She looked up at Bull’s highlighted form, tears flowing freely now, and pushed against his chest, holding herself tightly.

“I’ve got you, kadan. It’s alright,” Bull spoke softly, holding her close without squeezing her too tightly. Dorian fumed, pacing back and forth in his cell, growling in Tevene. Vale eventually drifted to sleep and Bull took that time to approach Fenris once more.

“This isn’t your fault,” he hissed, pointing at Vale. “But you’re still going to help us make it right.”

Fenris stared up at him in surprise. “I made a mistake in my grief, but I intend to fix it. I’m ready to be rid of that monster once and for all.”

“Good,” Bull replied and approached the cell doors. “We need to get her out of here now and get her to Solas. He’s the only hope she’s got right now. How do we do this?”

The Inquisitor sighed. “With the wards up, it’s nearly impossible… unless we can figure out a good reason for one of those guards to open one of our cells.”

“They aren’t the brightest but they’ll smell a trap,” Varric added.

“We use Vale,” Fenris chimed in and everyone shot him a fierce look. “Listen to me. She’s the only one in here Denarius cares about right now. If we tell the guards she’s dead, they’ll have to investigate for fear of Denarius’s wrath.”

“He’s right,” Bull replied and knelt beside Vale again, running his fingers gently down the side of her face. “Kadan, can you hear me?” She grumbled a little and her eyes slowly opened. “We’re going to get you out of here but I need you to lay very still until I say otherwise.” Vale responded with a weak nod and didn’t move.

“Jaren!” Fenris suddenly called out. “Jaren, she’s not moving! The brands killed her.”

A guard rushed around the corner, panic in his eyes. “Shit,” he growled. “Move to the corner, now!” Bull and Fenris did as he said and the guard unlocked the door and closed it behind him. He moved slowly towards Vale’s still form, keeping a close eye on Bull. Jaren knelt beside Vale and to everyone’s surprise she shot up, her fist plunging hard into the guard’s chest. He choked once, blood spewing from his mouth and Vale ripped her hand back out. Her eyes and markings glowed a bright red and everyone froze. The light faded as the guard dropped to the ground with a thump and she shook herself as though waking from a bad dream.

“What… what happened?” she was more lucid now than she had since they first brought her back.

“We’re getting out of here,” Fenris answered quickly and grabbed the guard’s keys. Bull moved to Vale.

“Can you walk?” he asked, taking her hands gently, ignoring the blood.

“Uh… yes. I think so,” she replied and he helped her up. She grimaced once but, with his support, managed to walk. Fenris quickly opened the other two cells and Dorian went straight for his sister, wrapping his arms around her with damp eyes.

“I’m so sorry, sister,” he whispered and she managed a smile at him.

“Let’s get out of here, what do you say?” He found his own smile and led them out. Varric and Lavellan retrieved the weapons and joined the others, ready for whatever was waiting for them outside.


End file.
